I Hate Loving You
by AllyofTheNinja
Summary: Life has been hard for Hikari. One day, a situation changed her life. 'Why did this happen' is the only word she can ask her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**{I hate loving you...}**

**Chapter 1: Relationship**

**My first fanfiction :) Guide me, senpai. If you spot my mistake, do not hesitate to tell me. Since this is an A/U fanfic, there will be A LOT of changes. Sorry Ninjago...**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

I was just about to read a book when Chloe interrupted me by shaking my shoulders. "Hikari! Guess what happened?" She smiled.

"What?"

"Laura and Zane are dating! It's official!" She giggled

I don't really know how to react when I heard that news, actually. Don't get me wrong, though.

_'Great! Now I am the only person who is single?'_

As you can see, Nya is with Jay, Laura is with Zane, Chloe is with Cole and Jezz is with Lloyd. I'm a lonely person after all…

A heavy sigh escaped from my mouth. "Why are you sighing?" Chloe asked.

"Uh... nothing actually," There's no way in hell that I'm going to tell Chloe about my 'problem'.

"Let's go back to class. The bell will ring soon," I smiled.

I'm having History while Chloe will be having Math, so we have to be apart for a while.

"Bye! See you after school," she waved me goodbye before running to her class.

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>I went to my locker to take my books and stuff. While in hurry, I accidentally stumbled upon a guy.<p>

"_Go-Gomene_.. (Sorry)" I knew it was my fault for not looking where I went.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Kai, who's smirking at me. I blushed because of the distance between our faces. It's like 2 inches away!

I quickly backed away, not wanting him to see me blushing.

Kai chuckled, "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," He walked away without helping me to get up. _'What a jerk! Just because your girlfriend is the most popular girl in this school!'_

Kai's girlfriend is Hyori. Hyori is beautiful and popular. Unfortunately, Kai doesn't know that she is the meanest girl in West High School! Even Nya hates the fact that Kai is dating Hyori.

I picked up my books and walked to my class, which unfortunately, was the same with Kai.

Don't get me wrong, I like Kai as my friend but, he doesn't. He rarely talked to me but he did talk to Chloe, Laura and Jezz. Sometimes, his attitude annoys me.

Whenever I try to talk and be nice to him, he immediately ignored me. He rarely talks to me in a long time now that I've practically became immune to it.

* * *

><p>"Hikari, let's go back together!" Laura and Jezz said in unison. I nodded.<p>

We always do this together. Me, Laura, Chloe, Jezz and Nya. In addition, Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd. Kai only joined us when Hyori has cheerleading practice.

Sometimes, Kai waited for her so that they can go back home together, but today Hyori is going back home with her girlfriends, so Kai will join us.

On the front row, Cole, Chloe, Laura and Zane. On the second row, Nya, Jay, Jezz and Lloyd. And on the last row, me and sometimes Kai.

Since all of them were chatting happily with their partner, I decided to turn on my iPod and listened to music.

We used to walk with each other, but as the day passes by, they're starting to ditch me in the back row. I tried not to feel sad; instead I have to be happy for them.

If Kai wasn't here, I would be alone at the back. But with or without Kai, it would still be the same because he rarely talks to me, remember?

"Bye, Hikari!" Chloe waved me goodbye. Instead of replying back, I smiled. "See you soon, babe," Cole gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

_'I wish I had someone who cares about me'_

I was the last one to arrive at my house.

Kai and Nya's house is just next to me so, we're neighbours. Still, Kai's attitude kept me wondering if I made mistakes toward him.

I'm okay with Nya though…

"_Tadaima_ (I'm back)" I whisper to myself. I don't have to say it out loud because no one is at home. My sister, Misaki and my mom are working. My other sister, Suzuna is still studying at London. So, every time I went home, I have to cook for myself and my family.

'_Wow, you sure have such a 'wonderful and happy' life….'_A tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it is kinda cheesy ^_^ Okay… first chapter is done! On to the next one…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Father's request**

**Sorry for a long update! SO SORRY!**

**Thanks ZaneLoverFan88 for your review. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Konnichiwa minna ^_^! I hope you like the previous chapter. I'm so sorry if I had a wrong spelling or grammar mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

My mom asked me to dress nicely as soon as she returned from her work.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just hurry up. Mrs. Kim has invited us to her house to discuss something," Mom said.

_'Something?'_

_**After that…**_

We were treated nicely by them. Mrs. Kim is Kai's mom. His parents are much nicer than he is. And then, Mr. Kim asked Kai to sit on the couch. "I hope both of you wouldn't be shocked by this,"

"Before Hikari's father died, he and I made a vow with each other. Well, since I have a son and Fujimoto-san has a daughter… we vowed to make Hikari and Kai marry each other,"

'_Marry Kai….? NO WAY!'_

"But dad! I can't get married at this age! I'm just 18!" Kai protested. I can't protest because if I did, my mom will nag me on how rude I am to the house owner. I just kept quiet and look at the floor.

Why is my life like this? Kai already has a girlfriend! If Hyori knows about this, I'll be dead meat! Kai is also cold to me. If I marry him, he will be cooler than the ice in the South Pole!

"I already told your principal and he said that you can get married but you can't let your personal problem affect your studies," Mr. Kim said in a calm tone.

Oh great! Thank you so much, Mr. Nomura! I feel like I'm going to puke any time now!

"And plus, I want you guys to get married early because I don't want anyone to interfere with my vow towards Fujimoto-san," He said. I can see that he's also sad as me and mom.

"I'm sorry if I troubled you guys but, please… please understand and try to work together," He said.

"I don't want to hear this anymore," Kai went to his room.

I'm still looking at the floor because I don't know what to do. "I'm sorry for my son's rudeness. If we all agree, the wedding will take place next month," Mrs. Kim said to my mom.

My mom agreed without even asking my opinion. She said that next week, she will take me to go shopping. We left Kai's house after discussing on where the wedding reception will take place. I went to my room quickly so that my mom will not see me cry.

'_I hate my life!'_

* * *

><p><strong>[Kai's P.O.V]<strong>

I can't really think right now because of what happened just now. I really wanted to scream at the top of my lung! I'm so mad!

I didn't want to get married to that nerdy girl! My heart only belongs to Hyori! Now and forever. I don't know how to tell Hyori about this thing.

It is a stupid idea to get married while you are still in high school! What will the others say about me?

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. "Kai, can I come in?" My mom asked. I don't think I want to answer her question.

She came into my room and comforted me. "Please understand, Kai. Your father did this for your own good," She smiled. _'My own good? Nonsense!'_

"You will be marrying Hikari next month. I hope you will get to know each other better within this month," She said. _'Next month? NO!'_

"But, I don't want to. What if the whole school knows about me and Hikari?"

"They won't. Only you and Hikari can choose who can come on that day. It is a close event. But of course, there will be your principal and some teachers," She said.

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Kai, please do this for me and your dad's sake. He owes him his life. He was the one who saved your father from that accident. Unfortunately, he's the one getting hurt from that incident,"

I know…

Hikari's father saved my dad. I can still see how sad Hikari is when she knew that her father died while saving my dad.

"Okay… I'll do it for you guys," I said. "Thanks for understanding, son," My mom patted me softly on my back.

Well, yes! I do love my father. He's everything to me. He always know how to cheer me up and now, I need to repay him for what he's done to me.

'_Well, Hikari's not bad at all. She's just an introvert that needs someone to talk to,'_ Sometimes, I wonder why I don't even talk to her. She's… okay but, I don't know.

I can see that she felt so lonely after her father died. Plus, her friends are all with their boyfriends and sometimes, they even ditch her.

I do feel pity towards her but; I don't have the courage to talk to her. Even Hyori wants me to stay away from her. I will do anything Hyori said, so I stayed away from her.

'_I'm sorry'_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! It seems that Kai do feel pity towards Hikari. I'm sorry if this story is getting cheesier. Gomene! <strong>

**Oh and I want to explain something. Kai's father is Korean. His name is Kim Min Hae. And since her mom married a Korean guy, her name is now Mrs. Kim.**

**And Kai's real name is Kim Tae Hyun. Nya's real name is Kim Hye Jee. But her mother is still Japanese so, they are called Nya and Kai. They only used their real name when there is something formal like the graduation.**

**I'm sorry if I change a lot of character in Ninjago. There is a reason why I put it this way, but I can't tell cause it won't be a surprise then…**

**I'm so sorry, again! I totally understand if you're mad at me for changing Kai's original story…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting to know you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago… Lego does**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

Just like I've imagined, Kai is even colder to me than before. Every time he saw me, he will 'accidentally' bump into me and just leave me alone afterwards.

It's almost a week from that 'discussion' day. I let out a heavy sigh. Tomorrow, my mom will force me to go shopping with her. I hate shopping! I know I am a teenage girl but I hate shopping!

Shopping is like wasting my time just to find the right clothes. Why don't we just pick any cloth that seems okay? We don't have to go to 20 shops just to find a pair of nice clothes, right?

"Hikari! Your friend is here!" Misaki shouted from downstairs. _'Friend? What friend? They didn't say anything about coming over.'_

"Coming!" I went downstairs.

I'm quite shocked that my 'friend' here is Kai . _'What is he doing here?'_

"What do you want?" I said. "You think I want to come here? My mom forced me to do my homework with you," He said.

"Whatever," I mumbled. It's a good thing that Misaki had left when I went downstairs. I'm afraid that she will listen to our conversation.

"Kai, you can go to Hikari's bedroom if you want. Well, she will be yours soon," My mom interrupted from nowhere.

I blushed as I feel ashamed of my mom who seems like she can't wait to have Kai as his son-in-law.

He gave me an evil smirk. I tried to calm myself and decided to show him my room. _'Yay! Not really…'_

I let the door open just in case something might happen.

It seems that Kai could read my mind afterall. "I don't even want to touch you," He chuckled.

This guy is so rude that I could just kick his leg right now.

"There, now do your homework while I listen to some music," I tried my best to ignore him.

"Don't you have homework to do?" He asked.

"I've finished it yesterday," I said.

He chuckled. "Nerd!" He whispered but, it was loud enough for me to hear it.

_'I don't care. I'm doing this because of my father'_

_**One hour later,**_

**[Kai's P.O.V]**

The first time she showed me her room, I'm quite surprised. It is so neat. Even the books on the table are also arranged according to its alphabet.

'_This girl really is a nerd!' _I can't help but smile at her 'nerdyness'.

But now, I need her help. I don't understand how to do the algebraic expression.

I'm braving myself to speak to her.

"Uhh…. Hikari. Can you help me?" I whispered. I can't do it! I can't talk louder. I'm ashamed of myself because this question is actually a 7th grader's question.

"Yes, Kai?" I blushed. She heard me? "H-how do you…. do th-this?" I showed her the question with a shaking hand.

Surprisingly, she didn't laugh like I expected she would do.

"Well, this is -7y + (-4y). Okay, since the addition meets a negative number, the operation will be subtraction. If the subtraction meets a negative number, the operation will be addition. So, it is now, -7y – 4y. Imagine, you owe me $7 and you owe me another $4, what is the total money you owe me?"

"I owe you $11. So, I write -11y," I said.

"Yes, you're good," She smiled sweetly and praised me. She actually didn't laugh when I said I don't know how to do the grade 7's question. If I asked this question to anyone, of course they would laugh.

'_She's different'_

"Uh… one more," I purposely asked her. I wanted to test her patience.

"Okay, this is -8n +3n. Imagine, you owe me $8 and you pay me $3, how much do you owe me?"

"I owe you $5. So, I write -5n," She gave me a thumbs-up.

She's so different. Even if this is the easiest question, she never gets mad when someone asked her.

After that day, I have to do all of my homework with her. Don't get me wrong, my mom forced me and I'm not going to her house willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

Gosh! Just pick something already! Here I am, stuck with my mom and my sister. I still have to buy a wedding dress.

"Just make it simple," I groaned. "What simple? You only get married once," Misaki smirked.

"But, I'm tired! Aren't you guys tired too?" I pouted, trying to get my mother's attention.

"Nope… Now, try this dress," Mom hand me a sparkly yet simple white dress.

I groaned. This is my I-don't-know-how-many dress that I've tried on.

Once I wore the dress, I get out from the fitting room. The saleslady leads me to a big mirror to see myself in this dress.

At last, I've found a dress that I actually like. It looks pretty yet elegant for me. "Wow! I'm jealous right now," Misaki pouted. I stick out my tongue and continue to judge the dress.

"So, how is it?" Mom asked.

"I like it," I nodded my head in approval.

"Finally! A smile in your face. It really means that you like that dress," Misaki sighed.

"I'll take the dress," I say to the saleslady. "You look perfectly beautiful in this dress, miss. I'm sure you fiancée will love it," She said. Hearing her words made me blushed.

At that time, Kai entered the shop with a sleepy face. "Have you guys finished shopping already?" He looked so tired. I had a feeling that his mom might be somewhere here too.

We were forced to buy the last item for the wedding reception, which are a wedding dress and a tuxedo for him.

The moment he saw me, he stopped walking. "Woah! Who's that?" He whispered to Misaki. But still, loud enough for me and my mom to hear it. "That's your future wife, Kai,"

"Hikari?" He look shocked while the saleslady giggled. He looked at me again. I just gave him a death glare

I can see him blushing. But, seeing him blushing makes me blush even harder. I look away from him, not wanting to meet his dark brown eyes.

"Great! Now Kai, change to your tuxedo! I want to see you both wearing your clothes for the wedding reception," Mrs. Kim came from nowhere with a wide smile on her face

Shoot!

**Sorry for the 'Math' section there… ^_^'' I really ran out of idea while doing this, so I decided to fill up the space by explaining that pretty obvious question.**

**I'm only 13 and I've learned that this year. Sorry…**

**^_^ hope you enjoy it so far! Sorry if it is too cheesy…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kindness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm in my hometown now and here, the internet is quite slow so I can't update often. And because of that, I'll be posting 2 chapters today.**

**Thanks ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

"Kai… do we need to tell the others about this?" I asked.

"Why? You want to tell all the students that I'm getting married to a nerd like you? No way! That will ruin my popularity," He glared at me, coldly.

Is he angry at me? "I-I don't mean all the students. Just our friends," I lowered my head, not wanting to freeze by his cold stares.

"Up to you. But, make them promise not to tell the others," He left without waiting for me to reply back.

What's his problem?

Such an arrogant guy. Whatever. Not like I'll ever fall in love with you…

* * *

><p>I was about to walk through the door to go back to my house when his mother stopped me.<p>

"Hikari… your mom is not home right?" I shook my head. "Misaki just called that she also has to go to London just now. She has sudden meeting there. How about you stay in my house for this week because your mom will come back next week," Mrs. Kim smiled.

Again? My mom and my sister always busy lately. I nodded. "Let me pack my stuff," I gave her a smile. _ A sad smile, actually._

As I stepped out from Kai's house, unexpectedly my tears fell down. I don't know what happened but I feel so sad recently.

My thoughts that if I did get married to Kai and I had to leave my house, of course they will be no changes in my family because my mom and my sis were not home usually. I felt like I'm not wanted in my own family. They were always busy and they seemed like they didn't care if they lose their own family member to another person.

I sat on the bench for a while, letting all my tears. It has been a long time since I've cried like this. The last time was when my father passed away.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kai's P.O.V]<strong>

I heard a knock on my door. "Kai, you might want to see this," Nya said. She lead me to a window near my room. I looked outside and I saw Hikari, who was crying alone.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden urge for me to comfort him. Nya told me that she'll be staying with us for a week because her mom and her sister are not around this week. She must felt lonely.

"Go to her," Nya patted my back, softly. I brought my jacket too just in case she's cold. Who knows how long she has been out there? I sat next to her.

"What do you want?" She said in between her cries. "I'm just enjoying the view of a girl who's crying," I smirked. "_Baka!_ (Stupid)" She got up but, I grabbed her hand before she could get away.

"**_Awak ni, saya buat lawak pun tak boleh ke?_** (I'm just joking, can't I?)" I spoke Malay because I know that she's learning Malay as her additional language.

"Don't mock me just because I learn how to speak in Malay," She said. "Then, what if I speak Korean?" My father is Korean, so I know how to speak Korean. _Actually, only a few words…_

"**_Sudah la… Saya tak ada masa nak layan awak,_**(That's enough… I don't have time to joke around)" She tried to let go of my hand.

"**_Nah…_****_Jaket. Nanti awak sejuk,_** (Here… a jacket so you wouldn't get cold)" I covered her body with my jacket.

"How do you manage to speak Malay so fluently?"

"I've learn Malay too. But, now I don't," I said. "I'm going to wait for you here. To make sure you don't cry again," I smirked. She nodded and went inside her house. _Huh, obedient…._

Wow! Am I this caring? Am I really myself? How did I change this far? What's happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

"You can sleep in Nya's room," Mrs. Kim said. "What if Hikari sleeps in Kai's room?" Nya giggled. We both made a disgusted face to each other.

"Patience, only 2 weeks to go, my dear," Mrs. Kim smiled at our action.

"Mom!" Kai groaned.

I could feel my face heating up as they laughed. "Sorry, we're just joking," Nya said.

"Anyway, let me show you my room," Nya said.

**_A while later…_**

"Nya, I'm going to tell the others about me and Kai," I said while drying my hair with a towel.

"Uhh….. I'm sorry but I've already told the girls about it," Nya lowered her head.

"When?"

"This morning,"

"It's okay. I'll explain further," I said after a long silence.

"Sorry," Nya apologised

"It's okay, Nya," I smiled.

"You are very kind, Hikari. Sometimes, I wonder why my brother doesn't like you. I really hope that he's dating you instead of Hyori. That girl is just a pain in the ass," She sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm just a nerdy girl. A people like him don't want to ruin their reputation by dating a girl like me," I forced a smile.

"Does that matter? For me, a thing that matters is your heart and not your appearance. Like Hyori, that girl is really annoying and mean. One time, I saw her bullying a little girl just because she accidentally misplaced her pens and put it inside Hyori's book,"

I just listen to Nya's story. "Just because I'm Kai's sister, she doesn't bully me. She used to try to pick a fight with me, until Kai became her boyfriend," She said.

"Still, I hate her. She's just acting in front of Kai,"

"I know…" I sighed.

Hyori once tried to 'kill' me by pushing me in a middle of a busy road. Want to know why? I also don't know. Fortunately, Cole was there. Cole is also a popular student like Kai. Cole and Kai are best friends. Cole is also like my big brother. Fortunately, also, Chloe's not jealous because she knows that Cole is like my brother.

That makes me feel so close to them_. '_

_Oh Kai, please wake up from your dream'_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! The last chapter is longer than this. I'm so sorry guys… Sorry for any spelling mistakegrammar. Also, I'm sorry if the story is too cheesy. I'll try my best to kick out the cheesy part, by… eating the cheesy part! (Just Kidding)**

**I've inserted a Multilanguage there. Since I'm a Malaysian, it is easier for me to translate that… Hehe ^_^**

**So far, we have English, Japanese and Malay… what will the next language be?**

**Malay =**_**Bold&Italic**_

**Japanese =**_Italic_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hyori's revenge part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

Nya's right. The girls are asking me tons of questions about my 'wedding'. I explained that we were forced to marry each other. I also told them not to tell the others as he'll get mad at me because of that.

"Of course. We'll keep this as a secret," They said. "It's a good thing that you have to marry Kai. I hate seeing him with that brat," Jezz protested. "Me too," Laura said.

"Just hearing her name makes me sick," Chloe groaned. We all have history with Hyori. She's a popular girl and the 'kindest' student in this school (only for the teachers).

I don't know what she's done to teachers, but all of them never saw her bad side. Every time a student got bullied by her, the teachers seem to turn a blind eye on it.

She also hides her actions from boys. All boys in this school thought that she is the sweetest girl and she would never harm anyone. Only Cole knows her true colour after he saved me from being crashed by a car.

That's why; Kai is still in love with her. But, I'm afraid that she would break Kai's heart. Last week, I saw her, holding hands with a boy in our school. They seem to have a very good time together.

I know that she's a playgirl because I've seen her with another boy more than ten times. I'm afraid that Kai will never learn to love other people again after he was cheated by her.

"Hikari… Hello! Earth to Hikari?" Nya snapped me from my thought.

"Sorry…" I smiled.

'_I hope Kai will not know about this… I'm afraid for him'_

_Subconscious: Since when that you care so much for him?_

_Hikari: I don't know… I have to accept him in my life anyway; he is going to be my husband. Yuck! I hate using that word_

_Subconscious: Whatever, Hikari_

* * *

><p><strong>[Hyori's P.O.V]<strong>

I was busy gossiping with my girl friends when my brother's friend (or my secretive boyfriend), Darren, came and whispered something to me.

"What? Are you sure this is true? Don't just make a speculation. I know you are jealous that Kai is my boyfriend," I smirked.

"Since when have I ever lie to you, babe?" He leaned in to kiss me on cheek but I already moved away..

'_Hikari and Kai going out from a same house and lives together?'_

No, this is not happening! Not on my watch!

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

Finally! Math was so boring! I almost fell asleep…

"Let's have lunch together, shall we?" Cole ruffled my hair. Cole and I were having the same schedule for today.

"Okay…," I said as I tidy up my hair.

When I met up with my friends, we walk together to the cafeteria. "Uh… guys. Go on first. I think I have to go to _ladies room,"_I said.

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Jezz said. I entered the bathroom and checked my face. There are black circles under my eyes. I look like a panda.

I don't know why but I think I'm having some trouble sleeping. It has been 3 days since I have had a nice and restful sleep. I sighed heavily.

_Aren't you tired living this way?_

_Hikari: Yes, but what can I do?_

I let out a heavy sigh. Right at the moment, Hyori and her group of friends enter the bathroom. I choose to ignore them and walk out from there. My friends must be waiting for me.

"Wait a minute, gal!" Lisa said, stopping me from walking. I don't dare to talk back because the last time a person talks back, she almost died.

"I've heard from someone that you are disturbing my beloved Kai," Hyori said, in an annoying tone.

'_Me? Disturb him? No way in hell, woman!'_

"Is it true?" She looked me in the eyes. "No!" I bravely answer. Hey, this is my pride we're talking. "How dare you speak back to us?" Carla hissed at me. Wait! You asked me a question and I am not allowed to answer? What kind of people are you? Get a life, dude!

But still, I'm dead! World, tell my mom that I still love her even though she rarely spend times with me. Tell my sisters, they still owe me a chocolate (LOL). Tell Kai, I hate him and tell all of my friends, I'm gonna miss them so much.

Oh, there it goes. The pain!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Is it? Sorta? I think?<strong>

**Neh, forget that… Thanks to all my readers that still support me so far! Daisuki na! Sorry if there is some mistake. Forgive me T_T**

**Maybe I'll post the next chapter next year. Like I said, I can't really update often. Sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hyori's revenge part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does…**

**So sorry for not updating for SO LONG... and to make it up, I'll post 2 chapters today...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

I waited for the pain to attack me. There it goes. Carla punched my stomach. Her punch made me fall on my back. I tried to get up.

"I did not disturb him! I'm just staying over his house for a week," I said.

"And you think that answer can save you?" Hyori pulled my hair.

"I'm sorry… I didn't do anything to him…" I cried in pain. Hyori pulled my hair even harder.

"Still denying, aren't you?"

_If I said yes, you'll beat me harder. If I said no, you'll beat me harder. What's the different, B***H!_

_Subconscious: Say it out loud! Don't just say it here, wimp!_

_Hikari: If you're brave enough, then do it!_

They attack me non-stop. Hyori is choking me, right now. I can't breathe. I swear my face is red. Someone… **_tasukete kudasai!_**(Save me, please!)

* * *

><p><strong>[Nya's P.O.V]<strong>

Seriously, what is taking her so long? I'm starting to worried. She has been there since 20 minutes ago. I should probably check on her. "Uhh…. guys, I think I'll go check on Hikari. I wonder what's taking her so long," I said.

"Okay,"

I walk faster towards the bathroom. The moment I was about to touch the bathroom's door, I can hear someone's voice. Her voice seems like she was choking.

_This is bad…_

I opened the bathroom's door and there, I saw Hyori's choking Hikari. Her face was so red. I gotta help!

"Hyori! Stop it, you B***H!" I can't hold back my anger. They are surprised to see me there. "N-Nya, what are you do-doing here?" Hyori said.

I ignored her question and went over to check on Hikari. She is still suffocating. "What have you done to her? Why?!"

"She disturbed my beloved Kai," Hyori said in her annoying tone. I chuckled. "Beloved? I know that you're cheating on him with Darren, right?" I smirk.

"What….? You're kidding right?" She fake-laughs.

"Really? And I know that you and Darren already shared something special last week. Darren took you to the hotel, right? I wonder what you both were doing…?" I smirked. Yes, I can be pretty evil sometimes.

"Don't take me so easy, Hyori. I can tell Kai that you lost your virginity to another man," I gave her a death glare.

"Enough!" Lisa said.

"Let her be, Lisa," She blushed by my statements.

"You're a S**T! I hate the fact you're dating my brother!" I said.

"So…?"

"I want to end your relationship with him, right now!" I said.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and sashayed away with her stupid friends. "Hikari, _daijobou desu ka?_(Are you alright?)"

"_Daijobou.._ (I'm okay)"

"I can't believe you just said that to Hyori. You're the first girl that have the courage to talk back. Unlike me…" She lowered her head.

"I know that she's just dating my brother for his popularity. Before she and Kai dated, she is also like us. A normal student. And now, she wants to take all of the popularity by having so many love-scandal," I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Let's go. If you are still not feeling well, tell me. I can accompany you back home," I said. She apologised for troubling me.

"It's okay. Besides, you are going to be my sister-in-law, right?" I winked at her. She just laughed at my action.

'_Why can't you see her innocence, Kai? Why must you choose that b***h over her? Please treasure her when you are married. She's like a precious gem that cannot be replace with any diamond or jewel,'_

* * *

><p><strong>[Cole's P.O.V]<strong>

I see Hikari coming over with Nya. I can see that her face looks pale and there were bruises that look like they're made by hands on her neck. "Anything wrong, sis?" I asked her when she sat down beside Chloe.

"Nothing, I'm okay," She smiled. _Lie!_

"No, you're not. You look pale and there are bruises on your neck. Is everything actually alright?" There must be something she's hiding from me.

She just smiled.

_Oh, Hikari. Please take care of yourself afterwards. I can't be there for you, sis. You're getting married to a guy that hates you. It hurts to see you cry or broken-hearted or even getting hurt by his allies. I'm so sorry…_

"It's okay, Cole. I'll look out for her after this," Chloe whispered. "I know she's hiding something," I said.

"Hey, you lovebirds! Even if you want to send a secret message, please don't do it infront of us," Lloyd pouted cutely. Chloe and I blushed.

"Aren't you the same, Lloyd?" Jay laughed. "_Tamareh!_(Shut up!)" Lloyd pouted. We laughed at Lloyd's action.

"I wish I had one," Hikari mumbled.

But, it is loud enough for us to hear it. "Had one what?" Jezz asked.

"Huh?" She looked at us.

"You said you wish that you had one. One what?" Laura said.

"Oh… nothing. I just… I really wish that I have a boyfriend too," She said, looking at the floor. Probably ashamed of her words.

"Don't worry. You'll get something better than us. You'll get a husband," Zane smiled.

"Yeah, a husband that hates me…,"

"It's okay, Hikari. I know Kai. He's kind and caring when you get to know him. He'll definitely fall for you if you'd be patient with his attitude," Nya said, patting Hikari's back softly.

"I hope so," She forced a smile.

_Kai, mark my words. Once you make my little sunshine cry, I'll definitely kill you. Treasure her well and don't break her heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the last part is kinda cheesy! Too much cursing in this story and there is also an offensive subject for younger readers.<strong>

**I'm so sorry, you guys! I just don't know how to make this story alive, so I had to use the bad word. SORRY!**

**Rating: T just in case**

**And… to anyone who has read my story, active or silent readers, I want to thank you all for supporting my story. Stay sweet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cheesy chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does.**

**Warning: This chapter IS cheesy, like really…. So, beware!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jay's P.O.V]<strong>

I noticed that Hikari is becoming quiet lately. I know that she's extremely upset about her wedding that will take place next week. I pity her, too.

I wonder what Hyori will do when she knows that her 'boyfriend' is marrying another girl in secret. Well, what does that chick care? She herself has tons of boyfriends.

Suddenly, a soft kiss landed on my cheek. It's Nya. "I've been calling you and you didn't answer back," She pouted. She's so cute that I could die in happiness right now!

"_Gomene…_(Sorry)" I smiled. I wish Nya and I are in the place of Hikari and Kai. I would definitely marry Nya! I've planned to propose her after the school's graduation day. To fast? Maybe?

I really want her to be the mother of my children before someone took her away from me. I admit it, I am jealous because Nya also has tons of admire, like Kai. Duh, siblings!

"See? I talk and you didn't even answer. It's okay…." Nya pouted again and threatened to leave.

"No, wait. Don't go. I was just dreaming about us," I grabbed her hand. Her skin is so soft.

"What dream?"

"About us, when we marry,"

She blushed profusely. "J-Jay…"

"You're so cute when you're blushing!" I lean in and kissed her cheeks, which make her blushed even harder.

She refused to look at my face. "Nya…." I embraced her. "I love you so much," I leaned in to kissed her again, but this time on the lips.

"Promise me to accept if I propose you, one day," I smiled. "Geez, I didn't know that you are a cheesy guy," She laughed

"Hey, you two!" Jezz suddenly ruined the moment. Nya and I smiled instead of saying back.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I said. I mean to be sarcastic since she ruined the moment between me and my girlfriend.

"Lloyd has a basketball practise. He asked me to go first with you guys," She said. _Damn you!_

We ended up walking back home with an awkward silence between us.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

Nya already went home first. I have to stay in school until four o'clock because of my Physics project. After sending my project to Ms. Caroline, I went to my locker to pick my stuff and get ready to go back home (Kai's home, correction).

On the way home, it is kinda windy so, I closed my eyes as the wind blows through my face. _It's relaxing_.

I tried to push out my entire problem and try to relax sometimes. Suddenly, a car stopped right in front of me. "Get in," I tried my best to ignore the owner of that voice.

I remembered what Hyori did to me at lunch. "No, thank you, but I can walk," I walk away after giving him a glare.

"**_Degil pulak dia ni!_**(Such a stubborn girl!)" Kai said, coming out from his car.

"**_Suka hati saya la…_**(Whatever)" I mumbled.

He walked towards me and I stepped back so that he won't be so close to me. "What are you doing?" I tried run away from him.

Unfortunately, he is faster and stronger than me. He grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. "What the… Kai! Let me go!" I tried to squirm away.

"What are you? A worm?" He's trying not to laugh. I tried all my best to make him let go of me.

He forced me to go inside his car. "What are you doing?! Let me go! I don't want to go home with you!" I protested

"You think I want to? My mom forced me to pick you up," He stared me with his cold face.

_It's just a lame excuse…_

The rest of the journey was quiet. This is too awkward…

* * *

><p>Shoot! I'm freaking out! Last week, after the 'Nya talk', Hyori never messed with me again which was good. Actually, Misaki went to London because she wanted Suzuna to attend my wedding.<p>

So, I went home earlier than I'm supposed to be. But that is not the bad news, this is.

Tomorrow, I'm going to get married! I don't want to!

I'm too young (_That's not the point)_

I'm not mature, yet (_Lying!)_

I'm not ready? (_Yeah, right….)_

I still need time? (_Nonsense!)_

My subconscious is killing me? (_Haha… very funny…. =_=)_

Then, what? (_You're afraid because you are going to be a wife of a handsome boy next door… ^3^)_

Sometimes, I hate my subconscious! =_=

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last one. I don't have any idea left…<strong>

**I'm so sorry. I'll try to concentrate and write a better chapter.**

**Oh, and I guess I'll make it three chapters for today**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Married to you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does…**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kai's P.O.V]<strong>

Today is the worst day of my life! I have to marry a girl that I don't love! And now, here I am, waiting for her to arrive while the priest is in front of me. I can see that Mr. Nomura and his family are here.

There are some teachers too, like my Physics teacher, Ms. Caroline. Even my friends are here too. (The invited ones)

Then suddenly, the door has open and all of them stand up. I know that Hikari is here.

Her mom walks her through the aisle. I'm quite impressed with her dress and her makeup. It looks perfect on her.

I didn't realize that I'm smiling right now. What is wrong with me? Am I happy now? I DON'T KNOW! I'm freaking out! Help me T_T

After saying the vows, the priest blesses the wedding. "You may now kiss the bride," The worst part.

Hikari didn't look at my face. She kept looking at the floor. So, your husband is the floor, eh?

I look at my parents first and I see my mom wiping her tears and my dad smiling.

'I have to do this for my parents'

I touch her cheek and slowly kiss her. The kiss only last for 3 seconds and we both part away. It will be a lot more awkward after this.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

Even if I am married to Kai, we don't have to live together because the parents want us to be 'clean' before our graduation day. Thank god! I can't imagine how it feels to live in a same room with your 'husband'.

But, it is only two weeks before graduation days and we had just finished our exams two days ago. So, I don't really have anything to do. Huh… I guess I have to pack my things and get ready to live next door.

I touched my lips. He stole my first kiss…

_Subconscious: So? He's your husband, for god's sake._

_Hikari: Shut up!_

I sigh. I wonder what kind of adventure that I'll be on to next…

I heard a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" Suzuna said. "Yes…" I smiled sweetly at my sister.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Kim?" Aish! I forgot! Since he is half Korean, my name in a formal way now is Mrs. Kim?

"Suzuna, so my real name now is…. Kim Hikari?" What an ugly name! **{Kai: Geez! Be grateful that you're married to a handsome guy!}**

"Uh…. I don't know…..actually,"

I let out a heavy sigh. "What is wrong with you? I know that you are sad because you can't be with your Hubby 24-hours," Suzuna sure knows how to make me angry.

"No! It's just…. I wonder why he still accepted the request even if he hates me." I said, looking down.

"Well, why did you agree?" Suzuna asked.

"I don't want to let mom and dad down," I said. "Maybe, he's the same," Suzuna smiled and patted my back softly.

"Listen Hikari. It doesn't matter if he hates you now. You can still make him fall in love with you. You are a pretty, kind and caring sister and I believe that you can also be a loving and caring wife too. It's not impossible to make him fall in love. Even if he hates you now, you can still try in the future," Suzuna adviced.

Actually, she does have a point. It really doesn't matter what he thinks about me now.

* * *

><p>This is the last week that I'm staying at my own house. Suzuna went back to London yesterday. I miss her so much… I rarely see her because when she was 13 years old started enrolling in boarding school. She's the only child in this family that knows how to be independent at a young age.<p>

That's why, last week I spent all my 'school day' with her. I didn't have to go to school since finals is over…

Plus, Misaki and mom didn't even say anything about me going to school so, I guess I'm free. Another reason why I don't want to go to school is because of Hyori. I don't want to see her again.

I'm afraid that she knows about my relationship with Kai. I don't want to plan my own death.

"You don't have to be so sad, Hikari. You're just gonna live nearby… It's not like you're going to live at Paris or something," Misaki said.

"I know but,-"

"No but-but! Be happy that you have a husband now. Remember what mom told you?" Misaki ruffled my hair.

"Yes. She said that I need to listen to what my husband says unless it is a bad thing," I said.

"Even if you hate him now, just wait. The love will bloom, sis," Misaki smirked. I look at her with a what-the-heck face.

"Hey, I really want to be aunt Misaki right now,"

"Misaki!" I pouted and blushed. _I'm really going to miss you~_

"Sorry lil sis. It's just, I want to be loved and cared like you too," She smiled. Actually, a sad smile.

'Loved and cared? You don't know the truth, Misaki.'

I chuckled at her words. She looked at me with a question on her face. Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. Misaki went to check who it is.

"Hikari!" Aish! Doesn't she know how to speak like a lady?

I opened the door to see Kai standing there. "Why didn't you come to school?" He said.

'_He cared about me?" *insert a happy face*_

"Uh… I just wanna spend my days by not going anywhere," I said, trying to control my smile.

"Don't you know that I was worried about you?" He said.

I kinda blushed by his word. Worried?

'_Kyaaaa! He's worried about me!' *insert a blushing face*_

"I'm worried because you didn't submit the assignment that includes me," He said, coldly.

'_I hate you!'_

"What assignment?" I said. As far as I know, I don't have any assignment left.

"Assignment for History," He said.

My anger started to build up. I slammed the door right in front of his face. "Hikari! Why did you do that to your own husband?" Misaki scolded me.

I quickly went to my bedroom without answering her question. Why am I angry you ask? Because… that assignment has already been passed up by me before the exam! I did it on my own and he never even bothered to help me!

And he said that I didn't pass it up yet? Hell no, mister!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it used to be a crappy chapter but thanks to this girl: 'LiberatedAndFree', you have made this story alive! THANK YOU SO MUCH, SENPAI!<strong>

**And, another thank you for: 'ZaneLoverFan88' for teaching me how to express my word more. THANK YOU SO MUCH! But I'm still practising though…**

**And another thank you for: 'TheReaders' (Get it?) for reading this story. Same goes for you silent readers…. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Oh and, if you had an extra time, you can read back the story cuz I've edited some of it. Well, if you want. It is okay if you don't want to, follow your heart~ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Graduation day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does…**

**I dedicate this chapter to ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hikari's P.O.V]<strong>

"Hey, loser. Why did you come back to school? Why don't you just move to another school?" Lisa said to me when I was taking my books in my locker. I was shocked at first but I tried to keep calm.

I did not answer their question; instead I just keep on doing my stuff and ignore them. "Such a brat!" Hyori pulled my hair and throw me against the locker.

'Ouch! It hurts, you know'

I rubbed my head in pain as I stood up. I'm starting to get dizzy. I think I'm going to faint here. Hyori and her friends laughed when they saw me like that. I tried to get away from them and went to the nurse's office.

But, I was kicked down by Carla. I am overpowered by the bullies. I know I need help but who would want to help me in this kind of situation?

They're afraid of her so they just ignore us. I swear I almost cried when she insults me, saying that I have no father. They can torture me, they can punch and kick me, they can insult me but not about my family.

Why is my life like this?

"Hyori! Let her go!" A similar voice said.

"_D-demo…_ (B-but…)"

"No buts! Let her go!" He said.

"_H-hai…_ (Y-yes…)"

Hyori and her gang left me alone with 'him'. "Kai, you're just making it worse," I sighed as I stood up and fixed myself.

Of course, Hyori will be mad because his boyfriend protected another girl. "I know. For once, I'm sorry. But, I really need to talk to you," He said.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"You're staying with me tomorrow right?" He whispered. I nodded in a forced way.

"Be prepared for the worst moment of your life," He left.

_'That's all? What the…! Now, I really hate my life'_

* * *

><p>Now, I just have to get ready for tomorrow's graduation day. I can't believe I just passed my high school life! Yay! But, No for staying at Kai's house.<p>

**Timeskip: Next day…**

My heart can't stop beating. The MC announced my name and I went up on the stage to collect my certificates. 'Oh high school, I will **never** remember you.'

Yay! I've officially graduated! I can't stop imagining about what job I would do while waiting for a college to accept me. There are so many things I could do! I'm so excited!

"Hikari!" Mrs. Kim… oops Mummy, hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. Daddy patted my head and said congratulation to me. Misaki and mom were taking pictures of me with my parents-in-law.

"**Chukhahae, Jagiya~** (Congrats, honey)" Kai said. I look at him in a 'what-are-you-saying' face.

"He just said, Congratulations honey," Nya translated for me.

"_**Tahu la saya tak pandai cakap Korea, tak payah la nak belagak**_ (I know I don't know how to speak Korean, but you don't have to rub it in my face)" I pouted.

"_**Diamlah! Saya buat macam tu sebab**__**saya**__**tak nak ibubapa kita syak**_! (Shut up! I did it because I don't want them to be curious.) He smile sweetly even though his word means harsh.

They watch us speaking in other language with excitement. "Why are you guys smiling?" Kai asked. "It's because you two have your own language and you can communicate just like a sweet couple do," Nya said.

We forced a smile. I hate acting but I need to do this for the sake of my dad. We went back home after taking a photo with everybody in the family.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kai's P.O.V]<strong>

Aish! Why did we have to live in a same room? I'm going crazy! Right now, she's showering and it is awkward between us. I decided to hang out in the living room.

"Kai, where's your wife?" My dad asked. "Uhh… she's taking shower upstairs," I said.

"Call her down. Dinner's almost ready."

I went upstairs to see her combing her long, shiny hair. I never noticed that she has that kind of hair before.

"Dinner's almost ready. Please help mom at the kitchen," I purposely added the last line.

"Okay," She quickly went downstairs to help my mom.

_'Wow, that was quick!'_

Nya's not home because she went to Chloe's house. So it is just me, Hikari, mom and dad. It is so awkward for us. We don't know what to talk about.

"So Hikari, have Kai told you about his favourite food?"

"Not yet, mummy," She smiled.

"Well, his favourite food is chicken teriyaki and chicken curry."

Oh mom! Stop it! It's embarrassing…

"Maybe you can learn how to make it with me?"

"Sure, mummy" She looked at me while smiling. I just realized something….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**She looks cute when she smiles…**

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Nailed it! LOL! So, how's this new chapter going? Is it okay? Sorry for a short chapter…<strong>

**Thanks to all my reader, active or silent, I still love you all! Muah Muah :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Challenge for me…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does…**

* * *

><p><strong>[No one's P.O.V]<strong>

Hikari went upstairs when she was done with washing the dishes. Her heart wouldn't stop beating as she climbed the stairs. She knows that she has to sleep in a same room with Kai.

Kai, on the other side, is also nervous as he never allows a girl to sleep at his room.

'What am I going to do?'

Hikari entered the room to see Kai, reading a book on his bed. She hesitantly sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"I'm… about to sleep?" Hikari said.

"Don't sleep here!" He said.

"What? Then, where am I going to sleep?" Hikari pouted cutely. But, sad enough Kai didn't fall for it.

"Sleep there," Kai throws a pillow at the floor.

"Why can't I sleep here? Aren't we legally married?" She asked.

"So, you admit that I'm your husband? You admit that we're married? You admit that we have kissed before? You admit that I'll do want I want with yo-"

"Fine! I'll sleep at the floor!" Hikari cuts him off, not wanting to hear his last word. '_Geez! He's a pervert'_

Hikari just kept quiet when Kai orders her like a slave. She still remembers what mom and Suzuna said. 'Obey your husband' 'He may hate you now but, try to attract him.'

The best way in this situation is to keep quiet. Hikari lay down on the floor.

'Oh god! Please give me some patience while living with my 'husband.'

Kai, somehow, doesn't even feel pity for her. 'I don't care! My heart only belongs to Hyori.' _Lie! _**{Kai: Seriously, author? You are such a spoiler!} 'Geez, sorry…"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kai's P.O.V]<strong>

I woke up and saw that Hikari's not in the room. 'Where is she?' I don't want my mom to be angry at me in the morning just because I've lost my wife.

Suddenly, the bathroom's door opens. Hikari is drying her hair with a hairdryer. "_Ohayo!_(Good morning!)" She smiled at me, cheerfully. I didn't smile back.

"Don't go downstairs without me. Wait for me. I'm going to take a shower," I said.

"Umm… here's your towel," She gave me my towel. I went to take a shower after that.

_'How the heck did she knows where my towel is? Is she a stalker?'_

After styling my hair with some hairgel, I went outside. I saw her checking on her phone.

"_**Teman lelaki ke?**_ (Boyfriend?)" I said.

"_**Eh, tak la abang…**_ (Oh, no honey…)" She smiled.

What the heck? First of all, she's changed. Usually when I teased her, she would tease me back. But now, she just smiledsweetly at me. Secondly, she called me honey! What the heck!

"_**Awak mimpi apa malam tadi sampai panggil saya abang ni?**_ (What did you dream last night that you called me honey?)" I gave him a glare.

"_**Tak boleh ke?**_ (Can't I?)" She pouted cutely. Sh*t! Don't do that!

"_**Tak!**_ (No!)"

"Okay then," She pouted again.

'Such a brat!'

'**But, why is my heart beating so fast?'**

"Come here for a moment," I said. She walked toward me with a question on her face. I examined her **cute and beautiful** face. Wow! I've change!

"What are you doing?" She blushed a little by my action.

I pinned her hair behind her ears. I lean my face to her neck.

**[Hikari's P.O.V]**

What the heck is he doing? He leaned his face to my neck. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I gasped and immediately pushed him away.

"What the…. stay still!" He said. I opened the door and start running away from him. He chased me. Soon, we're chasing after each other like a five year-old kid, playing with their friends.

I quickly went downstairs and suddenly, someone tackled me from behind. "You ain't going anywhere," He said.

He starts tickling me. "Kai! S-stop…. it!" I manage to say in between my laughter. Seeing me laughing like hell, he also laughed.

He's still tickling me and my face is so red that I couldn't breathe! "Aish! You two!" Mummy yelled. We both stop laughing and tickling.

My position now is at Kai's lap and he is sitting down. I blush when I remember how close we are during the chasing-and-tickling game just now.

"I know that you two are newly-wed but please, do that in your room! Someone here is still young!" Nya giggled. We blushed profusely since we know what they are talking about.

I blushed even harder when I saw that Kai's hand is still on my waist. "Uh… Kai," I point to his hand.

"Look who's talking," He pointed out that I'm still lying on his lap. We both blushed and put some distance between us.

Still, why did he do that in the first place?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I've reached chapter 10? WOW! Omedetto (Congratulations) for me! #NewAchievement1<strong>

**I've used four languages so far: English, Japanese, Bahasa Melayu and Korean! #NewAchievement2**

**I've made this chapter less crappy (I think?) and less chessy (I think?) #NewAchievement3**

**I've typed over 8,000+ of words! #NewAchievement4**

**Okay, enough of that… Who would know that Kai is a tsundere? Amazing! I always wanted a tsundere boyfriend. Unfortunately, I can't. I vow to not have a boyfriend until I've graduated from my school which is, like 4 years until now?**

**Thanks to all of you who read my story, active or silent, I love you, unconditionally~ LOL ;) Arigato Minna-san!**

**Oh, and to answer ZaneLoverFan88's question about the last chapter: Well, Kai wouldn't help her because they are in school and he didn't want the others to find out that they have something happening in between them. Even though he helped her from Hyori's attack, he just want to said something and left just like that. Did it answer your question? Sorry it's a little bit complicated. I didn't know how to explain without making it complicated.**

**I'm going to be very busy after this because tomorrow is my first day of school but, don't worry, I'll try my best to update if there is the presence of internet! **

**Sorry if I've accidentally offended some of you… I'm so sorry…**

**Thanks again for reading my story and sorry for wasting your five minutes by reading this crappy notice.**


End file.
